My Doll is Teme
by BlueBlackButterfly
Summary: No yaoi, SasuXFemNaru.  please RnR


**Masashi Kishimoto yang punya Naruto dan teman-temannya. Mugi Cuma punya Fict nya doank.**

**Warning : OOC,OC,ancur, parah, alur cepat, sedikit dialog, pendek, dan mengecewakan**

**Rate: T **

**Pair: Sasuke X FemNaruto (no yaoi)**

**Author by : Thy uchiuzu**

'BONEKA KU'

"Pergi dan jangan kembali, aku tak membutuhkanmu Tenten."

"Tap-"

"Aku rasa perkataanku itu cukup jelas untuk wanita sepertimu."

"Cukup Sasuke, kau keterlaluan, aku benar-benar muak dengan sikapmu itu."

"Terus kau mau apa?"

"Mengutukmu menjadi boneka rubah, dan aku pastikan kau tak akan kembali menjadi manusia sebelum kau mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang wanita."

"Hahaha…, jangan bercanda."

Tenten segera membaca beberapa mantra dan tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda yang berumur 18 tahun, berada didepannya berubah menjadi boneka rubah berekor sembilang berwarna biru. Boneka itu diambil perempuan bernama Tenten itu, dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat

-2 TAHUN KEMUDIAN-

NARUTO POV

"Naru, hari ini kita ke mall yuk?"

"Tidak Sakura, terima kasih."

"Hei, kau itu masih muda, cobalah bersenang-senang, jangan hanya mengurung diri di kamar."

"Aku nanti ada acara Sakura. Bye."

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Aku seorang anak perempuan yang bersekolah di sebuah SMA di Konohagakure, saat ini umurku baru menginjak 16 tahun. Aku memiliki banyak teman dan sahabat, selain itu, aku juga mempunya keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa hatiku terasa kosong dan selalu sedih.

Aku berjalan pelan sambil menikmati suasana senja di kota Konoha. Pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang sangat aku suka, aku dapat melihat matahari berwarna orange, dan beberapa lampu-lampu toko yang menyala cantik. Mataku menerawang menatap langit yang telihat orange, rambut yang kukuncir dua terasa bergoyang karena hembusan kecil dari angin. Keadaan kota yang ramai membuatku sangat nyaman.

Saat aku sedang melewati sebuah rumah mewah bertuliskan 'UCHIHA' didepan pagar rumah itu, aku terdiam sejenak. Aku menatap rumah besar itu, rumah itu terlihat sepi. 2 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih berumur 14, aku masih ingat, ada seorang pemuda yang tinggal dirumah itu. pemuda itu sangat tampan dan mempesona. Aku sangat menyukai pemuda itu. setiap pulang sekolah, aku selalu berhenti didepan rumah ini, dan selalu memandang wajah pemudah itu yang berada di lantai dua dari rumah besar itu. wajah sedih dan murung, matanya selalu memandang kelangit biru. Tapi aku merasa pemuda itu adalah seorang playboy, dia selalu membawa gadis-gadis yang seumuran denganya masuk kedalam rumah, lalu aku sering mendengarnya mengusir mereka dengan kata-kata kasar.

Sudah 2 tahun ini aku tak melihat pemuda itu. kata ibuku, pemuda itu hilang entah kemana, aku sangat sedih, aku pernah bermimpi suatu saat nanti dapat berjalan bergandengan bersamanya. Walau aku tahu, perempuan sepertiku bukanlah tipe perempuan yang dia suka. Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Mata ku menangkap sebuah boneka yang terlihat usang berada di tempat sampah tepat didepan rumah itu.

"Boneka siapa ini?" aku mengambil boneka itu, lalu membolak-balikkannya. Sebuah boneka rubah biru berekor Sembilan. Boneka yang sangat lucu. Ingin sekali aku mengambilnya, tapi aku takut kalau boneka itu kepunyaan orang lain.

"Apa boleh aku mengambilnya, tapi kalau aku mengambilnya, nanti yang punya marah, tapi kalau memang ada yang punya, seharusnya tidak berada di tempat sampah 'kan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku memandang kemata boneka itu.

"Wah, kau lucu sekali, aku menyukaimu, pasti kau sudah dibuang, aku akan membawamu."

Aku berjalan sambil membawa boneka rubah itu pulang.

(-^Thy^-)

Aku membersihkan seluruh tubuh boneka itu, memandikanya lalu menyisir bulunya, dan memberikanya pewangiku. Boneka itu tampak terlihat sangat lucu dan manis. Aku menaruhnya di ranjang kamarku berjalan kebawah mengambil sebuah snack untuk dimakan. Rumahku terlihat sepi, keliahatnnya ayah dan ibuku belum pulang.

"Hai…, aku akan memberikanmu nama Teme." Aku duduk di ranjang sambil memeluk boneka baruku itu sambil memakan snack yang tadi aku bawa.

"Teme…, sudah berapa lama kau berada didepan rumah pemuda itu?" Tanyaku pada boneka yang sedang aku peluk. Dia tak merespon, mana mungkin boneka bisa bicara.

"Apa kau tahu, dimana pemuda yang tinggal dirumah Uchiha itu?" dia tetap tak menjawab, aku tersenyum memandang boneka itu.

"Kau tahu Teme, dia itu sangat keren ya? Aku suka padanya."

"…"

"Sudahlah, kau juga tak mendengarkanku." Aku merasa mataku sangat berat, sambil memeluk Teme aku tertidur.

NORMAL POV

Sudah sangat lama Naruto tidur. Rasa lelah dan letih membuatnya sangat mengantuk, bahkan saat ibu dan ayahnya membangunkannya, dia sama sekali tak terbangun. Tepat pukul 12 malam. Boneka yang dipeluk Naruto berubah menjadi pemuda tampan bermata hitam. Pemuda itu terlihat berbaring sambil tetap dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"Hei…" bisik pemuda itu, sambil mengibas tanganya didepan muka Naruto. Tapi Naruto tetap tak bergemi. Pemuda bermata hitam itu berlahan-lahan mengangkat tangan Naruto yang memeluk pinggangnya. Lalu berjalan berlahan dan turun dari ranjang kamar Naruto.

"Lapar, apa di rumah ini ada makanan?" pemuda itu berjalan berhati-hati membuka pintu kamar Naruto, lalu berjalan mengendap kedapur rumah itu, membuka lemari pendingin dan mengaduk-aduk isinya. Menemukan sebuah tomat besar dan merah.

"Untung ada tomat, perempuan brengsek itu benar-benar menyebalkan, awas kau Tenten." Pemuda itu langsung menghabiskan tomatnya, dan segera berjalan kembali kekamar Naruto. Dia melihat wajah Naruto yang terlihat tenang di alam mimpinya.

"Perempuan yang manis. Maksudnya pemuda dirumah Uchiha itu aku ya? Hmmm, ah, mungkin aku salah dengar." Pemuda itu merangkak menaiki ranjang Naruto lalu tidur disamping gadis manis itu. pemuda itu merasa kalau pinggangnya dipeluk oleh Naruto, dia hanya membiarkannya.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto membuka mata birunya berlahan. Sinar matahari pagi itu sangat cerah, menyelusup masuk kedalam kamarnya. Naruto mendudukan diri diranjang orangenya, lalu melirik kearah jam dinding di kamar itu. matanya melihat kearah boneka rubah biru yang dia temui kemarin.

"Ohayo Teme. Pagi yang cerah ya? Aku harap hari ini aku dapat bertemu dengan pemuda itu."

Setelah memberi salam kepada sang boneka, Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, dia segera memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya.

Naruto berlari kecil menujuh ruang makan, dia mendapatkan ayah dan ibunya yang sedang asik sarapan.

"Ohayo ayah, ohayo ibu." Sapa Naruto.

"Ohayo Naru." Sapa perempuan berambut merah, bernama Kushina.

"Ano…, apa ayah tahu pemuda yang tinggal di rumah bertuliskan Uchiha dipagarnya itu?"

"Uchiha? Maksudmu rumah yang berada di dua blok dari rumah kita itu." Jawab laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru yang hampir persis dengan Naruto.

"Iya."

"Kenapa? Kau suka padanya?" Tanya Kushina sambil menyikut perut anak perempuannya itu.

"Uh~ ibu, aku 'kan Cuma bertanya. Aku dengar dia menghilang."

"Memang." Jawab Kushina santai, Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Namanya Sasuke. Dia anak dari Fugaku, teman ayahmu dulu." Kushina menjelaskan.

"Teman ayah? Terus kenapa rumah itu kosong? Apa mereka pindah?"

"Fugaku dan Mikoto tewas dalam kecelakaan, sedangkan kakak laki-laki Sasuke kawin lari dan pergi begitu saja. Sasuke tinggal sendiri, tapi setelah 2 tahun ini dia menghilang, ibu dengar dia bunuh diri." Naruto menyenggol ibunya.

"Jangan bicara begitu, bu."

"Ibu benar kok. Selama ini kau tak pernah lihat dia kan, ibu dengar dia kabur dan bunuh diri disuatu tempat. Mana mungkin dia menghilang begitu saja."

"Ibu keterlaluan. Ah sudah lah, aku mau pergi." Naruto berlari meninggalkan Kushina dan Minato yang saling berpandangan.

(-^Thy^-)

Sudah seminggu sejak Naruto menemukan boneka rubah itu. bonekah itu selalu menjadi teman curhat bagi Naruto. Begitu juga saat ini, dia sedang asik menatap boneka rubah itu sambil mengerjakan beberapa tugas rumahnya.

"Teme, sudah 2 tahun lebih aku tak lihat Sasuke, aku merindukannya. Apa dia sedang berada dikota lain ya?"

Naruto memandang langit malam yang terlihat banyak bintang. Mata biru itu melihat sebuah bintang jatuh, mata Naruto terpejam dia melapalkan sebuah kalimat.

"Aku ingin bertemu Sasuke malam ini." Mata itu terbuka kembali, lalu menatap setumpuk buku dan bonekah rubah yang ada dihadapan tumpukan buku itu.

"Seharusnya aku tadi juga meminta agar PR ku selesai. Huh, menyebalkan." Naruto kembali duduk didepan tumpukan bukunya sambil memangku si rubah di pangkuannya.

"Huaah…, aku mengantuk, besok aku kerjakan di sekolah saja." Naruto membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan diatas ranjangnya, lalu menaruhnya dibawah tempat tidurnya, dia tak sempat menyusun buku-buku pelajaranya saat ini. Matanya sangat berat tak dapat menahan kantuk. Akhirnya Naruto tertidur juga.

Tepat pukul 12 malam, boneka rubah yang sedang dipeluk Naruto itu berubah. Pemuda tampan itu memandang Naruto, lalu menyentuh pipi lembut Naruto. Matanya hitamnya mendapatkan tumpukan buku yang terlihat acak-acakan dibawah tempat tidur

"Dasar Dobe, padahal tugasnya sangat banyak, tapi belum selesai juga. "Omel pemuda itu. "Tugasnya tak begitu susah, akan aku selesaikan." Pemuda itu menatap baris soal-soal didepannya, menjawabnya dengan telitih. Tak butuh waktu lama untuknya menyelesaikan tugas-tugas yang baginya sangat gampang itu. setelah membereskan kembali buku-buku itu, pemuda itu berjalan keluar kamar Naruto, dia hendak mengambil minum. Kaki jenjang pemuda itu berlahan menuruni tangga rumah Naruto satu persatu. Dan berjalan mengendap-ngendap kedapur.

(-^Thy^-)

Naruto tersentak bangun ketika dia merasa tubuhnya menghantam lantai yang berada dibawah ranjangnya.

"Uh~ tubuhku." Ringis Naruto.

Naruto kembali naik ketempat tidurnya. Lalu matanya kembali terpejam, tapi karena sakit pinggang yang dia derita setelah terjatuh tadi, membuat dia tak bisa tidur.

"Sial, pinggangku sakit. Uh~haus." Naruto merasa tenggorokanya kering, dia segera berjalan sempoyong kearah dapur. Begitu sampai di depan pintu dapurnya, Naruto terkejut ketika melihat seorang pemuda tampan yang sangat dirindukannya, sedang asik minum secangkir susu hangat.

"Sasuke?" Naruto menunjuk kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasa namanya dipanggil menoleh.

"Dobe, kau?" mereka hanya saling menatap, tak ada yang mau bicara. Bahkan Naruto yang merasa harus bersiaga karena keberadaan Sasuke yang tak diundang itu hanya dapat terdiam , tak mampu berteriak untuk memanggil ayah dan ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto. Lalu sebuah hantaman keras mengenai tengkuk Naruto. Gadis manis itu merasa pandanganya mengabur.

"Maaf Naruto." Kata itu lah yang terekam terakhir kali sebelum Naruto merasa tubuhnya amruk di pelukan seseorang.

Sasuke menggendong Naruto masuk menuju kamar Naruto. Dia menyelimuti gadis itu, dan kemudian berbaring disebelahnya.

"Maaf Naruto, kau tak boleh melihatku, anggap saja tadi itu hanya mimpimu." Mata Sasuke terpejam, pemuda tampan itu tertidur disamping gadis manis yang pingsan.

(-^Thy^-)

"Ngh…," Naruto mengerang saat dia merasa sinar matahari memasuki kamarnya. Saat dia ingin bangun, dia merasakan tengkuknya sangat sakit dan berat.

"Ini hari minggu, lebih baik aku istirahat dirumah." Naruto kembali berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Pikirannya menerawang tentang kejadian yang terjadi tadi malam, saat dia melihat pemuda pujaannya yang sudah hampir 2 tahun tak bertemu, tengah berdiri dihadapanya tadi malam. Tapi entah kenapa pagi ini dia tidak melihat pemuda itu.

"Apa yang tadi malam itu mimpi?" Naruto terlihat berfikir. Dia berusaha mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Dia merasa kalau kejadian itu terasa sangat nyata.

"Naruto…, apa kau sudah bangun?" Seru Kushina dari balik pintu kamar Naruto.

"Iya bu, aku sudah bangun."

"Hari ini, ibu dan ayah mau pergi ke Oto, sepupumu Temari baru melahirkan." Naruto segera berlari menuju pintu kamarnya, dan membukanya.

"Apa benar bu?" Tanya Narut, Kushina hanya tersenyum kearah putri tunggalnya itu. "Anak Temari-nee perempuan atau laki-laki?" Naruto masih terlihat antusias.

"Ibu dengar dari Shika, anak mereka laki-laki."

"Wah, jadi ingin lihat."

"Kalau begitu ikut saja." Ajak Kushina

"Tidak bu, badanku terasa tak enak."

"Ya sudah, kami pergi dulu ya. Mungkin kami akan menginap, kau tak apa tinggal sendiri 'kan?"

"Iya, tak apa. Sampaikan salamku pada Temari-nee, Shika-nii, Gaara, dan Kankuro-nii, ya bu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu ya. Hati-hati dirumah." Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah selesai mengunci pintu, Naruto kembali kekamarnya. Dia hanya berbaring sambil memeluk boneka rubah yang dia temukan.

"Teme, tadi malam aku bertemu Sasuke. Tapi sapertinya itu Cuma mimpi. Kira-kira dia dimana ya? Aku ingin sekali memeluknya." Naruto membalik bonekanya, lalu memandang boneka rubah biru itu.

"Matamu sama seperti matanya Teme, terlihat sendiri. Kalau dia ada, aku akan berusaha membuatnya tertawa." Mata biru Naruto memandang tepat dimata hitam boneka itu. rambut pirang panjang Naruto terlihat berantakan dan mengembang diranjangnya. Tangan Naruto mengelus pipi boneka rubah itu.

"Aku ingin sekali mencium pemuda itu." ujar Naruto tanpa sadar dengan ucapanya. Entah kenapa, Naruto memejamkan matanya, menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir boneka rubah itu.

Saat mata Naruto terbuka, dilihatnya seorang pemuda yang di kenal sekarang sedang berada diatasnya, pemuda itu hanya bertumpuh pada kedua tangannya saja untuk menahan berat badannya, sedangakn Naruto sedang berada dibawah. pemuda tampan itu sedang menciumnya. Dia dapat merasakan bibirnya seperti semakin ditekan. 'Sasuke, kau kah itu? aku mohon, jangan biarkan ini hanya mimpi' batin Naruto, dia pasrah dengan ciuman itu, matanya tertutup, air mata mengalir dari mata biru itu dan turun ke pipi gadis itu.

Sudah 5 menit Naruto berciuman. Naruto merasa paru-parunya kosong, dia harus secepatnya bernapas, kalau tidak dia bisa mati.

"Ngh…, " Naruo tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Bibirnya masih diblokir oleh bibir Sasuke yang masih menciumnya dengan lembut. Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Hah….,hah….," Napas Naruto tersengal-sengal. Tangan Sasuke terangkat mengusap rambut pirang panjang Naruto.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Dobe?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan takut, rindu, cinta dan sayang.

"Kau Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto gugup.

"Hn."

"Kau benar-benar Sasuke? Aku tak bermimpi 'kan?"

"Tidak."

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke terjatuh dipelukan Naruto. Naruto memeluk Sasuke sangat erat, membuat pemuda itu tak dapat bergerak.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku rindu Sasuke. Kau menghilang. Aku sangat merindukanmu." Naruto berteriak histeris kearah pemuda itu, dia tak perlu takut didengar siapapun, toh dirumahnya sekarang hanya ada dia dan Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto, lalu dia duduk diranjang Naruto. Naruto pun juga ikut duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sasuke?" Naruto melihat Sasuke yang menunduk sedih. Tangan Naruto terangkat memegangi pipi putih Sasuke. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya kepada Naruto. Tentang Tenten yang menyihirnya. Dan tentang syarat nya yang dapat kembali berubah jadi manusia asal dia mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang wanita. Naruto hanya mendengar semua cerita Sasuke dengan diam.

(-^Thy^-)

Semenjak kejadian itu, Naruto resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Ayah Naruto yang mengira Sasuke bunuh diripun terlihat senang, ketika dia tahu anak dari temanya itu tak apa-apa. Naruto dan Sasuke tak memberi tahu yang sebenarnya terjadi. Naruto hanya bilang kalau Sasuke 2 tahun ini sedang berada di luar kota untuk sekolah. Fugaku dan Kushina percaya semua itu.

Sasuke sering menjemput Naruto pulang sekolah. Naruto sering memarahi Sasuke kalau pemuda Uchiha itu datang menemuinya dengan mengunakan mobil. Dia lebih memilih Sasuke menjemputnya dengan berjalan kaki, karena dengan begitu, dia dapat berjalan sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke, seperti yang diharapkanya selama ini.

.

.

.

FIN

'LEDAKKAN' author tewas setelah diledakkan oleh deidei.

Maafkan Mugi mina. Bukannya menyelasaikan fict jail, mugi malah biat fict lain.

Maaf kalau fick Gaje Mugi memenuhi FNI lagi. Pendek ya? Hehehe, mcz pemikiran Mugi mentok sampai situ sih

Ah~ legahnya kalau sudah menuangkan isi cerita yang lama mendap ini ke fict.

Yooooooooo Mina. Silahkan repyu, ditunggu repyunya. Maaf kalau fict ini gantung dan aneh.

REVIEW PLEASE ^^.


End file.
